


Boffing Buffy

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ditto-SpiketteSpike is still holidaying at the Hyperion and having the time of his unlife.





	Boffing Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> RATING: NC-17
> 
> FEEDBACK: Yes please, don’t just hit and run. 
> 
> CONTACT: McArdleDebandJan@aol.com 
> 
> ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: Here and if anybody wants it, please help yourself. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Spike is still holidaying at the Hyperion and having the time of his unlife. 
> 
> SPOILERS: None, set before Hell’s Bells. RATING: NC-17 so be warned – definitely no Niblets please. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon – bow down in supplication. 
> 
> STATUS: Complete 
> 
> DEDICATION: For Pixie, Slayergirl, who donated ‘wisp of her panties’ lmao. 
> 
> COMMENTS: James Marsters is fit.

**CHAPTER 1/1**

 

_Interviewer: “How does it feel to have an action figure made of you?"  
“It’s every guys' dream. I can finally kick Supermans’ ass!" – James Marsters_

~Making Love~  
Ecstasy, empathy, protection and love  
These we have received from God up above.  
And with these feelings inside my head  
I can’t wait to get you back into bed  
by Dizzy – Spikette   
  
  
  


Spike meandered into the kitchen his hair all mussed and still feeling sleepy, though the sun had set a good while before. He grabbed a bag of blood from Angel’s fridge and threw it in the microwave. He set the timer and turned to get the Weetabix from the cupboard. He almost jumped out of his skin to find Buffy leaning against the doorjamb watching him with a sardonic expression on her features.  
  
Neither spoke as they stared at one another for what seemed an eternity. “Well Spike" the Slayer spoke at last. “How are you enjoying your little holiday?" “Er, not bad Slayer and may I ask what brings you here?" The microwave dinged and he reached for a mug. “Had an urgent message from Giles for Wesley, nobody else could be trusted and so here I am."   
  
“Staying long are you?" he asked as he emptied the blood into the mug and crushed some Weetabix into the mix. The Slayer wrinkled her dainty little nose, but said nothing. “Well pet, guess you’ll be on your merry way now then?" he couldn’t help but glare at her, remembering their last meeting which was under less than auspicious circumstances.  
  
“I’m really in no hurry Spike, I thought I’d hang for a couple of days, Tara is looking out for Dawn and Giles said I could do with a break." Spike nodded and was about to leave the kitchen and take his mug to his room. “Good for you pet, I’ll probably see you around then."  
  
He made for the stairs, but could feel her glance on his back. She hurried after him and grabbing him by the elbow she spun him around. “Oi, mind out you stupid bint, you nearly spilled my breakfast" the blond vampire growled. “Don’t just walk away and ignore me; that is just so ignorant. Mind you, I should expect it from you, you’re just a …." Buffy paused searching for some name to hurt him with.   
  
He jerked away from her “Get away from me Slayer, I’m killing you remember, while you’re here just stay away from me." Spike then took the stairs two at a time, never spilling a drop. She watched him go, chewing on her bottom lip and looking thunderous. How dare he ignore her? She wasn’t used to it, where were the puppy dog eyes and the ‘Please Buffy just love me’ demeanour? He’d only been gone a week or two and he was changed entirely. She didn’t like it, she was used to him fawning all over her and following her about with cow eyes.  
  
She heard somebody else enter the kitchen then and went to see who it was. “Oh hi Cordy" the Slayer attempted a light voice and was rewarded by a less than happy “Oh it’s you, hi" from the brunette. Buffy watched her as she made coffee and decided to see what she knew about Spike. “Er, Spike, he’s er, not being any trouble while he’s here then?" she asked. Cordy turned and stared at her as if she had two heads “No, not at all, he’s been fine. He’s actually having the time of his unlife and what do you care?"   
  
“I don’t…no caring… no, I don’t" Buffy stumbled in her haste to assure the former cheerleader that she didn’t care about Spike one little bit. “Erm, how do you mean, having the time of his er, unlife?" “What do you think I mean Slayer?" Cordy turned, steaming mug in hand, raised her eyebrows at Buffy in a knowing smirk and then returned to the reception area.  
  
Buffy glared after her and thought ‘That’s it, he’s having a really good time without me and I don’t like it.’ She also took the stairs two at a time and flung herself through Spike’s door. Spike was lay on the bed, drinking his blood and reading Cosmo. He looked up unsurprised “Never did get that whole knocking thing down, did you pet?"  
  
“Shuttup Spike," she snarled before striding over to the bed and throwing herself at him. “SLAYER! How many more times, you’re just determined to spill my goddamn breakfast before I can get it down my neck." “Well, hurry up and drink it then" she told him, just before she stuck her tongue in his ear.  
  
“Urk, SLAYER, pack it in" he tried to swat her away, but she would have none of it. She was determined he would want her again, before she had to go home to Sunnydale. She climbed back off the bed, kicked her boots off and quickly pulled her top over her head while he watched unblinking, but continuing to take sips from the mug. She then shucked her pants off until she was just standing there in her pretty underwear. She reached around and unclasped her bra, throwing in onto the pile of clothes near her feet. He gulped as she stood there almost naked to his gaze. He stopped sipping when the wisp of her panties floated away.  
  
It took all his willpower to return his attention to sipping his breakfast. She looked just like a little pixie as she smiled at him enticingly and he felt his cock stir. He chugalugged the rest of the blood and replaced the mug on the night-stand.  
  
She grimaced and said “Aren’t you going to clean your teeth now?" “What for pet, I’m only planning on lying here and finishing my magazine." With that, he gave a very good impression of not being interested in her nubile, naked body and turned to face the other way, leaning his chin on the heel of his hand and turning the pages of the glossy mag.  
  
She was incensed; how dare he ignore her? She dived on top of him and grabbing his free hand she guided it to her pouting pussy lips. She pressed against his hand bumping her aroused flesh and trying to gain friction on her clitoris. Her breathing accelerated until she was sucking in air at an alarming rate. She gazed into his cerulean blue eyes until she gave one low, keening wail as she came on his hand.   
  
Moving her soft lips to his she kissed him with a warm, gentle passion hiding her quite aggressive sexuality. “At last.." she whispered stroking the evidence of his arousal. “Maybe we should try something else now Spike.." He needed no further coercion, but moved directly off the bed and flung off the tee-shirt and jeans which is all he was wearing. Licking her lips at the site of his exposed cock she told him "Pull the foreskin back, let me see the head." “Nothing you’ve not seen before pet" he remarked. “I want to" she pouted. He did as she asked and she bent and swiped the tip with her tongue, making him take an unnecessary breath.  
  
He then got behind her on the bed, making her get on her knees. He instructed her “Open your legs wider." Buffy did as Spike asked and then moaned “Please put it in Spike" and wiggled her bottom up at him. He centred his cock at her pretty pink slit and then eased himself in. “Oh Spike, that feels nice! I want you all the way in!" “Shh pet, don’t be so impatient" he growled. He then pushed all the way inside her, up to the hilt, mingling his dark, curly hairs with her fairer ones, pressing against her.  
  
He worked his pubic bone against her clit as she pushed back against him, straining for friction. He thrust slowly at first and then pumped her, increasing the rhythm. Slow then fast, driving her crazy and making her moan and grip the coverlet. He shoved it deep and then pulled back, undulating his hips against her. When she bucked, he held still, making her cry out in frustration. “Spike, damn you, Spike." He grinned and held her close, reaching around to fondle her breasts as she arched and moaned.   
  
She was almost begging him and it felt good to Spike. He laughed and said “No hurry pet, we’ll get there" as he teased her. He thrust in and out, talking to her all the while. “You’re so pretty luv, so pretty" she whimpered as his beautiful voice rolled over her. Just his voice would be enough to make her come. ‘Oh god, why was he a vampire, why was he a monster, why did he not have a soul?’ She loved him and wanted him and needed him and loved him, but couldn’t admit it, not even to herself.  
  
“I’m going to come!" Buffy shouted. “Okay baby, just let it happen" he soothed. “Oh Spike, I want to feel it inside me; I want you to cum inside me, please Spike" Buffy pleaded. She pushed back against him while at the same time slowly pistoning back onto his hard shaft, moving up and down on his cock which was embedded deep inside her. That was all it took. “Ahhhhhhhh!" he shouted as he exploded jet after jet of cool cum into her passage.   
  
Buffy and Spike both fell to their sides on the bed; his cock still buried deep. As Spike slowly came down from one of the most amazing orgasms he’d ever experienced in his long unlife, Buffy would flex her Slayer muscles around his softening cock, reminding him of what she had just done to him. He tightened his arm around her and smooched her neck whilst he fondled her breasts. They lay spoon fashion until they regained their equilibrium.  
  
Then Buffy turned all the way around until she was facing Spike. She plastered herself against his cool, hard body and threw her arms around his neck as if to squeeze the unlife out of him. He looked at her with those oh so blue puppy dog eyes and didn’t have to tell her how much he had enjoyed their latest coupling, it was written all over his handsome face.  
  
He smoothed her soft hair away from her face and whispered “You’re fantastic Buffy, pet." She laughed and said “My pussy is tingling asking for more." He smiled at her in delight, “I sure hope so luv." “You know I’m yours Spike, don’t you? While I’m here; my pussy, my ass, my mouth, all yours."  
  
He gazed at her enrapt as she continued “I trust you Spike, you can do anything you want with me" she said, pressing her pert breasts flat against his chest. She scratched at his back lightly with her fingernails and then pressed her mons against him. If he’d had a breath, it would have hitched in his throat.  
  
He felt her pubic hair entwining with his. Gazing into her shining eyes he told her “You know you don’t have to ask me, anything you want me to do, anything, I’ll do it; I’m yours Buffy." She laughed and said “Won’t all your other girlfriends be upset?" “What? No, what girlfriends? No.." he growled “Well, only ‘cos they’re not getting any" he continued with an abashed grin. “I’ve heard all about your conquests since you’ve been here, I think it did you good having your crypt blown up" she said. Spike really did want to growl then, but remained silent. She gave him a sexy smile as she felt his cock stir again. Buffy was going to enjoy this break.

 

"I respect a man who knows how to spell a word more than one way." Mark Twain

  
  


The End


End file.
